the_gemini_diariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Finn Gilbert
' Jonathan Christopher Harrison' is a main character on The Hidden Princess on Wattpad. Jace delivers Alexis and Clayton their order at the Mystic Grill. He talks to Alexis briefly and goes back to work after having multiple objects thrown at him by Connor. Before Alexis and Clayton leave, he sees that Connor and his friends are a few dollars short and is mocked about his lousy service. Later, he arrives at the town square where the band is playing and a few couples are dancing. Alexis comes up to him and they begin to dance, and she tells him she can only be out so long before she has to go back to the boarding school. Personality Jace is shown to be a sweet guy and a little bit shy. He is shown to be respectful, but is often bullied by Connor and his friends. He can be seen as a loner and has a sort of resentment towards the Salvatore Boarding School students because he thinks they are rich kids. Physical Appearance Jace is shown to be a sweet guy and a little bit shy. He is shown to be respectful, but is often bullied by Connor and his friends. He can be seen as a loner and has a sort of resentment towards the Salvatore Boarding School students because he thinks they are rich kids. Relationships Alexis Chamberlain Jace first met Alexis two years ago on at his former workplace in Mystic Falls. They grew to be friends and it was clear they shared a deeper connection than that of friends. However, Jace moved away from Mystic Falls and they lost contact for two years. They reconnected when Jace's foster brother turned into a werewolf and Jace decided to stay there with him. Alexis had to put Jace under "house arrest" at her boarding school because he was supposedly a human at the time. They grew close again as friends and even shared a kiss "goodbye' before Jace was supposedly compelled to forget his supernatural experiences. However, Jace explained that a supernatural knife caused him to lie to Alexis. Jace took the knife behind Alexis's back and stole it from the school, which betrayed Alexis's trust in Jace in the process. Jace has stated that he wishes to gain Alexis's trust back, but she walks away in anger from him when he returns to the boarding school. To investigate the missing reports of two Mystic Falls high schoolers, Jace is sent with Alexis and the rest of the Salvatore Boarding School kids to interview students at Mystic Falls High School. After the events of dealing with a giant Arachnid-monster, Jace is back at the Salvatore Boarding School and sitting at a nearby pond alone when he is approached by Alexis. She attempts to salvage their friendship, but he argues with her saying that he wished she had his back and she just blamed him for everything that happened despite it not being his fault, directly. Jacentinued to defend himself further in anger and then left Alexis sitting at the pond to suffer in silence for her intentions against him.They Started dating When Jace's foster brother came werewolf. At first Jace was Enemy number One like Penelope but worse. Category:Characters Category:Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted Students